Shattered like a mirror
by Rheenie
Summary: The curse is broken yet Kyo tosses Tohru to the back not caring, big suprise when he is still rejected from the family. Now it is up to her family to support her, can they do it? Will it be Yuki. Haru or Hatori? R and R and tell me. rewrote chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys

Tell me what you think; I am leaning towards a Tohru Haru fic but not sure!! So here is the rough of the first chappie and if you guys like it from there I will continue, so please let me know either way!! Just a tad of a warning OOC I repeat OOC oh and the curse is broken.

Tohru had been in her room crying all week no one could get her to calm down.

The tension in the house built.

Down stairs sat Yuki and Shigure with their heads bowed, waiting for Hatori to make a house visit.

Yuki hated the cat more than ever.

**Flash Back**

"Kyo what are you doing?" Yuki stood in shock.

Yuki had walked around the hallway at school to find Kyo with his hand down a shirt of a girl.

"Heh, what's it look like I'm doin'" he turned to the girl and gave her a rough kiss on the lips and told her to go. She complied with no questions just happy to be able to have fun with the all famous red head.

"What about Miss Honda? She really likes you, I believed she was going to ask you to the dance, as the curse has ended, I thought you would be happy to be with her and all that pain she suffered **for you**"

"Well rat boy, you have it wrong, I figured Shigure's plan out, he was using Tohru to break the curse, yeah sure while she did it she grew on him and I have to give the rice-ball credit she was the one who accepted me, but I need some freedom, she is far to innocent to do what I would want to with so she will have to wai-"

Kyo never did finish his sentence; Yuki had crushed him into the school locker and took off.

**End of Flash Back**

Yuki sighed, he didn't want to accept that she and the cat were going out to start with, while he never had any romantic feelings for her, he really did hope the best for Miss Honda and if her happiness was with that cat well who was he to complain.

He just wished she never found out like she did.

**Flash Back**

Yuki kept running to find Tohru, along the way he saw the girl that was with Kyo talking to her friends.

"I was with kyo and he was taking the moves on me for the next level." The irl h said rather loudly

"Oh your so lucky, but wasn't he going out with Tohu Honda" One replied.

"Thats the beauty of it. He said she didn't fulfil him like I could" The next thing you hear is a hart wrenching sob from the corner and hr girls laugh and run off.

He found Tohru hidden in between the bushes a couple of metres away from the girls with silent tears running down her face. Yuki cursed those girls, how could they plan something like this?

She looked up "Oh Yuki, did you hear the great news? Kyo has found someone to be with, as I was not good enough for him"

"Miss Honda, how did you hear this?" Yuki dumbly asked, hoping to some God that she hadn't over heard those girls.

"The girl" Sniffle "she was talking to her f-f-friends"

"Shh its ok, it's going to be ok." _That_ _cat is not coming near you again, I promise._

With that Tohru fell into Yuki's arms and cried her eyes out.

Yuki didn't know what to do, Tohru's two friends had both moved away.

The school exams were over, some people were staying back to help with the goodbye ceremony. Uo and Hana were not one of these people. Hana had moved to Africa to learn more about her abilities in the tribal areas while Uo moved to Australia coast lines to learn how to surf from the surf champion.

He just let her cry

.....

Soon after this incident the Somha family knew about Kyo and how he had acted. Yuki could only shake his head, not even his best guess could figure out the family knew so quickly.

By the time school was over and Tohru and Yuki were home all of Kyo's belongings gone along with the cat himself. Yuki could never get a straight answer out of Shigure as to how or why the cat left.

But Shigure knew. He knew that the curse was broken because the god was loved by an outsider, an outsider who secretly continued to visit Akito and form a bond. Shigure also didn't tell Yuki was that Akito was over when Kyo came home from school and Shigure had annoyed the cat til he told him. He was banned from the house by Akito, Akito kept muttering about the only good thing and the monster destroyed it.

**End of flash back.**

As Yuki and Shigure sat at the table, Tohru's sobbing could be heard from down stairs and neither one was taking it well.

Yuki's face was growing paler while Shigure's fist were nearly bleeding from been held together so tight.

Just as they were going to burst there was a knock on the door.

Hatori let himself in along with Momiji and Haru.

Momiji who was normally bouncy was quiet and had tears in his eyes, while Haru was unreadable and Hatori, he was again like ice, he could hear the heart breaking sobs of Tohru.

"Oh Ha' it is terrible my lil flower won't come out of the room and her sobbing is tearing at my heart"

Hatori just looked at Shigure, masking his shock at seeing that he was serious.

"What exactly happened?" He asked as the three sat around the table.

Yuki told them the story through gritted teeth.

Hatori told them there would not be much that he could do for her but he would look in on her himself. As he was about to stand up Haru jumped up.

"No, I will"

And with that he ran up the stairs.

"Tohru, its Haru, may I come in?" He didn't wait for an answer, knowing the door would be locked, he climbed onto the roof and swung himself though Tohru's window.

"Haru, how did yo-"

He cut her off and leaned in close.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here is the next chapter, if anywhere needs major improving or adjusting please pm me. I have redone this chap and the first chap.

He leaned into her trapping her in the bed.

She could feel his breath on her face and blushed.

"Yuki and Shigure are worried about you as well as Hatori and Momiji; you plan on worrying them like you are?" Haru left that question hanging as he leaned in a bit more, taking in her appearance.

Oh Tohru what have you done to yourself, he saw that she had lost a lot of weight, and then something caught his eye.

He snatched her wrist and the look in her eyes confirmed it. That was all he could take, he snapped.

Before he could do anything Tohru stammered.

"I-I will go back down there, and help, I am sorry I never realised everyone was that worried about me. But please don't tell the others, they don't need to be burdened by my troubles."

"Dammit!" Haru put his fist through her wall.

This had everyone running up the stairs.

"Miss Honda, are you ok??" Yuki yelled through the door.

"Haru you mean old bully what are you doing to my house wife, my flower?"

"Haru, Haru, Haru its ok, just leave her alone" Momiji called through.

Haru was beyond hearing at this point. He roughly pulled Tohru into an embrace and kissed her.

"You see there are a lot of people who love you and care for you." With that he let go of her and jumped out the window and ran off into the woods leaving a stunned Tohru.

"Just a minute, I will be down to start dinner, please, I will make it tonight."

With that a breath was let out on the other side of the door.

They all went down to discuss what may have happened.

**Meanwhile in the forest. **

Haru ran til he thought no one could reach him.

What had he just done? He hit his head into a nearby tree. "Great now I scared her off for good."

**Haru's flash back**

"Did you hear? Kyo asked Tohru out" Rin called as she walked through the door.

"What no!" Haru shouted, and then blushed.

"Haru is ok, we know our relationship has ended, we really knew that when we brought the house. We just had to give it a go, ey kid? Anyway I don't like this house anymore, let's sell yeh!"

Haru looked blankly at Rin "You, you have found someone else right?"

"Yeah I have. But you could win Tohru, I give you my blessing"

Haru laughed, nothing would ever change, and they were still best friends.

**End of Haru's flash back **

Maybe I can still save her. And with that thought he ran back to Shigure's house.

**At Shigure's **

When Tohru bounded down the stairs, everyone had noticed that she had gone down a couple sizes in clothing but no one said anything, they were all to happy just to see her out of the room.

Tohru had prepared Leek soup for tea, if anyone found this odd, no one said anything.

"I am sorry for my behaviour" Tohru said with her head bowed.

"You have nothing to say sorry for Tohru and if you would take my hand in marriage, nothing could go wrong" With that Shigure had the worst headache, Yuki had slammed his fist into his head and Haru had come home just in time to hear what Shigure said and he too slammed his fist into Shigure.

Hatori kept his eyes on Tohru and her movements all throughout dinner, while Haru kept his head bowed and never said a word; Momiji was hanging off Tohru, glad to hug her while she was begging for him to eat dinner. Shigure was laughing and Yuki was enjoying the food.

As dinner finished Momiji went to grab Tohru's wrist to stop her with the dishes, Haru saw this and grabbed Momiji, Tohru giving him a silent thank you.

"Naaaaaw why did you do that Haru, you are sooooo mean" Momiji cried.

"I want to help Tohru." And with that the table was silenced while Haru stood up and walked into the kitchen with the dished Tohru was not far behind.

"You did not need to do that, but I thank you anyway." Tohru bowed.

Haru leant into her and Tohru was frozen like deer caught in the head lights.

Just then Shigure popped his head in.

"Ohhh Haruu it's for you!!! Rin is on the phone" with that he walked out of the room.

Haru looked back to see Tohru's face.

"You...and Rin...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." With that Tohru dropped the dishes on the ground, the shattering causing everyone to jump. She ran up the stairs to her room, locked the door and shut the window and put a piece of clothing on the window so no one could see in.

When she huddled herself into a corner, only then did she realise that blood was coming out of her legs and the shards in her arms.

"The plates must have cut me, my punishment for what I did to Haru, oh poor Rin." Tohru started to feel dizzy; she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

**MEANWHILE**

Haru stood dumbstruck, why would Tohru be upset over Rin?? Unless...

"Shigure" He called calmly. Shigure looked.

"Ah oh, Haru please don't go black"

"Too late for that now you dog, did you tell Tohru about me and Rin?"

Shigure thought "Yes, I told her about you two and how you were going out; she thought it was most romantic." Shigure sighed.

"So you didn't tell her we broke up then and Rin was arranging the details about the house we shared." He looked at Shigure and the look on his face said it all. Before Haru could strike out, Momiji called from the kitchen.

"Haru are you bleeding?"

"No you stupid why?"

"Cos there is lots of blood here on the floor and if it doesn't belong to you then it belongs to..."

"Tohru!" They all shouted in unison as they bounded up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry if it is going into a bit of a dark spot, trying to bring it out. Ok so yet again another chappie. Please review so I can fix up anything or let me know that you are liking what you are reading. Hopefully it will upload this time.

The Boys had reached the door and started pounding on it. Haru continued on moving when there was no answer to the door, he reached the roof and swung himself down into the window that belongs to Tohru, as he was still Black Haru he wasn't thinking straight and didn't realise the window was closed as well as covered up.

As Haru went through the window, it shattered into tiny pieces, Haru himself gaining cuts.

The crash had stopped the boys in their tracks.

"It's me, she is unconscious and there is blood everywhere" Haru said quietly.

The door opened and it was a site to see. Haru was there with Tohru in his arms, blood dripping down.

Hatori been the smart one out of the group of boys and had already called an ambulance.

When Haru had reached the bottom of the stairs the paramedics were ready to take Tohru. They put her on the stretcher, recorded her state, and placed her inside the ambulance.

Haru remained silent until this point. "I will go with her"

The paramedics looked up. "I'm sorry but it is not allowed"

Hatori noticing Haru was still in Black mode, covered quickly "Tohru is the special someone in Haru's life and he must go with her."

The paramedics thought but couldn't wait any longer and agreed.

Momiji and Yuki were shocked by what Hatori had said but Shigure just smirked; only he noticed that Haru never argued against this sentiment.

**Two hours later.**

The hospital doctor would not allow Hatori to be Tohru's doctor as it would be a personal case Hatori wouldn't be able to act professional.

So that left all the boys out waiting out in the hall, to be given the ok for them to see Tohru.

Haru refusing to be fixed of his cuts until he knew Tohru was ok.

The doctor came out of the room.

"She had lost a lot of blood; not only from the cuts she gained today but from the scars I would say she has been losing a substantial amount of blood over the week. Miss Honda has had a blood transfusion and I would like to keep her in for another week, keep an eye on her habit and keep up her iron levels. Who would be paying for her bills?"

Momiji popped up "Oh she has a bank fund she has been saving for any hospital needs."

"No." Everyone looked towards Hatori "The Somha household will be billed thank you."

Shigure was doing well to hide his amusement, of course the Somha's would be paying for anything that Tohru would need, that was decided by Akito who was in debt to Tohru and everything that she had done for everyone. Never alone the friendship the two had.

"Ah which reminds me I must tell Akito" Shigure whispered quietly to himself.

The four were ushered into Tohru's room and were told to be quiet.

Haru had quietened down. But he was kept an eye on so he wouldn't turn black.

"Oh my sweet lil flower, what has happened?" Shigure shushed.

"Hello, I am very sorry; I don't mean to trouble anyone." Tohru whispered.

"You idiot, if you had troubled us in the first place this wouldn't of happened." Haru said in a normal voice which caused Yuki to hit him on the head.

"Miss Honda, please excuse Haru, this is just him been worried for you. But he is correct you never have to worry about troubling us, you are never any trouble."

Tohru blushed at this.

"Oh no Haru, you're bleeding!"

Haru looked down at himself and Hatori called in the nurse to fix him up.

"Tohrru, I miss you. When you're out of here let's go get ice cream" Momiji whined and started to jump on Tohru.

Haru pulled away from the nurse and reached out just in time to catch him. Momiji gave him the death stare while he nurse pulled Haru back into the corner and making him let go of Momiji.

"Oh Yuki look at the time, it is time for us to go, don't worry my lil flower we shall survive without your wonderful cooking for now" and with that Shigure and Yuki stared at him, finally getting the hint to let Tohru and Haru have some time together so they said their goodbyes and left the room.

"Yes, we should be going as well, come on Momiji, take care." Hatori went and stood in the door frame waiting for Momiji.

"Bye bye Tohru, I promise I shall come and visit you!" Momiji gave Tohru a careful hug and both he and Hatori went home.

Tohru was still shocked about the abrupt leaving that she never noticed the approaching danger.

Haru walked up and trapped Tohru in the hospital bed.

"Did I tell you? Me and Rin. We are not together; we moved out of the Somha compound and brought our own place. When we did that we realised that yeah we did love each other but not like that. She is actually interested in a teacher at school. She was ringing today to tell me that the house had been brought and the money split."

"Oh" Tohru blushed. "If you need anyone to talk about Rin, I am here for you!" Tohru tried to sit up but found herself in Haru's arms.

"You idiot, I never said that I still liked Rin"

"Ah, oh, I am sorry."

Haru closed the gap in between them and leaned down for a kiss.

"Excuse me, Miss Honda here needs her rest."

Tohru blushed thinking about what almost happened between them.

Haru looked murderous, been interrupted in a time like this! How could they, before his black side could act out Tohru sighed and fell asleep. So he thought maybe he would give in this time. He ran his hand down the side of her face and kissed her on the cheek.

"I will be back tomorrow." And as he walked out he gave the interrupter the coldest look that even Yuki couldn't beat.

Ok how was that, lol doing a lot of trapping isn't he?? Poor Haru

Just wants to kiss his princess but to no avail.


	4. Chapter 4

After Haru left it gave Tohru some time to think about what had happened.

She didn't know what to think about Haru, or what to think about Kyo. Sure she was a romantic and she knew it but she really thought after she had freed the cat from impending lack of freedom that they would a get together. Kyo had told Tohru as much.

**Flashback **

"Tohru, Ya know I wouldn't be here unless it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be the person I would be today. So if you would become mine. I would be extremely happy." Kyo said with a blush on his face.

Tohru was so happy she could hardly contain herself and threw herself onto Kyo and whispered.

"Of course I would love to go out with you Kyo"

"Oh did my ears hear correctly?"

"SHUT UP SHIGURE!" Kyo yelled.

Tohru giggled as Shigure ran away muttering something about having to write a story.

**End of Flashback.**

A Single tear rolled down Tohru's face.

"Oh Mum what will I do?" She sighed.

_Be yourself, you'll be fine_

"Right that was the last tear shed for Kyo! I will try to become stronger!" And with that declaration she shot out of bed sending all the medical equipment to go off and all the nurses running.

Later that night though her resolve broke and she cried herself to sleep and cried in her dreams. She cried for broken love, broken dreams and the lost love.

Tohru was woken in the early morning by a person sitting down on her bed.

"A-A-Akito, what do I owe the pleasure." Tohru asked with wide eyes.

"Tohru, I told you he was a monster, yet you loved him! Why! Why do this to yourself? To me?"

Tohru looked down in her shame.

Akito just hugged her. "Please don't ever do that to me again, I need you, the curse is broken but we all need you to mend the past."

That is how Tohru and Akito fell asleep on the bed, cuddled up together, rejoicing in the warmth that each gained from one another.

_**Ok guys, I know this is short, but I am not getting much reviews or hits to this story and therefore am getting muchly unmotivated. So in order to continue, I need to know that people are enjoying my writing, which so far is not happening *sigh* *tear***_


	5. Chapter 5

Ehh I never did a disclaimer...although I thought it may be obvious that I didn't own fruits baskets, just the plot! But ohhh well. Here is another chapter

When Tohru woke up in the morning Akito was gone and she would have thought she dreamt Akito been there if it wasn't for the little stuffed bird which had a name tag on it. "For Tohru. A"

She smiled; it felt good to be loved.

Tohru was woken up from her day dream when she heard shouting in the hallway. She immediately recognised the voice.

"Haru!" She raced out of bed not caring about the equipment that was yet again beeping madly.

She opened the door just as the doctor was about to walk in.

"Excuse me Sir, if it is no bother, I would really like to have Haru in with me." Tohru blushed.

The doctor thought about it for a few minutes and asked the nurse to fetch Haru. Haru had reached the room as the doctor finished giving Tohru the check up.

"How is she?" He asked gruffly.

"Physically, fine. Emotionally, not so, be careful." He whispered and walked out.

Haru glared at Tohru.

"Hey kid, how are you?"

"Haru, I am older then you" She giggled at this. Haru was just happy that he was able to get Tohru to laugh. "But shouldn't you be at school?" The concern in her eyes shocked Haru.

"Hah nah, I didn't go to school much anyway so it's not like I am missing out on anything!"

Haru used this time to his advantage, to get to know Tohru, and asked her all the questions under the sun. So much so that the nurse came in and Told Haru that Tohru was getting to excited and she need to be kept calm. This had Tohru and Haru laughing when the nurse left.

10 minutes later.

"That is it, I gave you a warning Mister and you didn't listen! I am going to have to kick you out."

Tohru could see that Haru was not happy with been told what to do so she cut in.

"Oh Haru, I guess she is right, I am awfully tired." She said with a yawn.

"Right" Haru huffed. "Let me say goodbye." The nurse accepted this and left the room.

"Thank you for spending the day with me Haru. It meant alot to me. Maybe next time I get to ask the questions" Tohru smiled.

"Tohru, I will be back tomorrow." And with that he leant over and lowered his head to give her a kiss.

HAHHAHA lol, short I know, meant to be lol evil much?


End file.
